A Page of Arme's Diary : A Lucky Day
by anicegirlxD
Summary: First fic. Arme wakes up to any other normal day in the Grand Chase, but something happened that made it a lucky day for her. What is it? LassxArme


Dear Diary,

Today was just like any other day. No rain, no storms, nothing. However, it was a day I will never try to forget. But before I get to rant about the Knight Master's daily lectures, let me get started on what happened today.

I woke up late today, about almost noon. Probably due to the fact I was too engrossed in reading the romance novels Lire recommended me. Those stories were really sweet. When I slowly got down the staircase and slowly walked over to the dining table to have a seat to get my brunch, Lire walked over to me, and told me we were running out of supplies. That should be pretty much expected, since our chase on Kaze'Aze has intensified. I gave her a nod and took whatever was left on the dining table from the Chase's breakfast. I grabbed a bite of a slice of cake Amy baked this morning, and I have to say she makes really good cakes. As I was eating, Lire was staring. She looked as if she was excited about something that was going to happen. Slowly, she inched over to me, and she said, "You do know that any two of us has to go out to get supplies once it runs out right? And we take turns." Hearing that as it was nothing, I continued eating, then I suddenly froze. Wait… Lire and Ryan has gone the previous time, and all the others went before too. Its only left with me and…

Lass.

I blushed at the thought, and Lire giggled. She looked at me with her khaki eyes, and she smiled, "Enjoy yourselves okay?" I gave a blur nod, and she walked off somewhere. I started to wonder, would he be really going with me? How would he act when going out to crowded areas? I stared into space, before hearing footsteps, which made me turn around. The Knight Master and Lass was walking towards me. I slowly made my way to the Knight Master. She then dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a sheet of paper and a bag of money. She said "Today you will be getting supplies with Lass. These are the list of things you will need to get and the money for it". She then handed me over the items. As she left, I stared at Lass. Are we supposed to go now? I wanted to speak. But just as I was about to open my mouth, a deep, cool voice which was soothing enough to melt my heart spoke. "Erm I supposed you better get dressed now. We're leaving soon". Unable to say anything, I gave a quick nod and headed towards my room. I put the things down on my dresser table, hurried to get a shower and get dressed. Since it was LASS, I made sure I dressed well. I picked out a pink, layered short dress with a ribbon in the middle which I bought two weeks ago while shopping with Amy. I haven't got to wear it yet due to the sudden rush of missions. I pulled it over me, threw the things the Knight Master gave me into a sling vintage bag and headed to where Lass was.

As I approached him, he was standing there, wearing a white shirt with a black blazer pulled over and a loose tie with black Bermudas. As soon as he saw me, he turned around and headed towards the door. He waited for me to reach the doorstep before opening the door, and we headed out together. We waited at the bus stop right infront of the Grand Chase Castle, and in no time, the bus heading to the city came. We boarded the bus, and alighted at one of the most biggest and famous shopping mall in town, Serdin City after a few stops. I pulled out the list of items, and we slowly got down to getting the supplies. We went shop after shop, and I could tell Lass wasn't even paying attention to what we were getting. Pretty much expected for a thief boy like him I guess. We hardly talked as I stared towards the paper, only one more item on the list before heading back to the castle.

Just as I got my last item, Lass fitted all the items we were supposed to get in his haversack he's brought with him, knowing I'm weak enough to be unable to carry those things. Jobs like this seemed effortless to the thief. Nevertheless, we slowly headed out of the mall after finishing getting all of our supplies which took about an hour, and walked over to the side of the road where we had to cross over to the other side to get to the bus stop which had the bus directly back to the castle.

I pushed the button, where we could at least let the traffic light system know that there were pedestrians crossing the busy road. It was an awfully long and awkward wait, as none of us turned to each other to start a topic or anything. It was silent except for the loud city noise from the vehicles and other people walking around us. As the traffic light flashed the green man after an awfully long wait, I started to make my way across the road. As I took my first step, I felt a strong hand grab onto my arm. I turned and saw Lass beside me, turning away. I turned away as well, only to feel his hand slide down to my own hand, and held mine with his. My heart was beating very at this very moment, and he started to make his way down the road, pulling me with him as my hand was in his. Although he didn't say or do anything, and even with his seemingly emotion-less face, I felt lucky. I couldn't feel how tomato red my cheeks were, but the main thing is that;

I walked down the road with LASS, hand in hand.

It was the first time I ever felt so lucky in my life.

Love,

Arme

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for it being so draggy! Its my first time writing a fic, so I hope you will all guide me along? ^^ Review! XD


End file.
